Angels in Love
by Hermione Chase
Summary: When Tara and Cordelia are reassigned as the whitelighters to the Charmed Ones they are forced to leave Sunnydale behind.


Title: Angels In Love

Author: Hermione Chase  
Summary: When Tara and Cordelia are called to fulfill their duties as the whitelighters to the Charmed Ones they are forced to leave Sunnydale behind.

A.N: Set in seventh season Buffy. Cordelia came to Sunnydale in 2nd season Angel when the big dork fired her. She guided Faith and Buffy. Tara was given the task of guiding Willow and was forced to break up with her lover when the redhead began to abuse magick.

Parings: Buffy/Cordelia, Willow/Kennedy (At the beginning), Eventual Willow/Tara. Piper/Leo, Xander/Anya(sort of), Giles/Prue.

A.N.2: No characters from Angel will be in this fic.

Prologue: Angels Don't Say Good Bye

The figures on the bed lay entwined, their legs tangled with each other and with the sheet. The room was dark as the brunette woman started awake. She looked around, disoriented, as if she didn't recognize her surroundings. She looked at her bedmate and smiled as the blonde sighed and moved closer. The brunette moved slowly as she untangled her legs with those of her partner. She moved deliberately, to prevent her lover from waking. She untangled herself and slid off the bed silently. She stood naked in the middle of the room as she searched the floor for her clothing. Her movements where languid and unhurried as she covered her lithe body with the clothes she found on the floor. She moved to her lover's side of the bed and bent forward to kiss her on the forehead. Her lover sighed again and then turned on her side. The brunette exited the room, briefly bathing the sleeping woman in the soft hall light.

In the neighboring room another woman had jerked awake. She looked at the ceiling in surprise and then leapt to her feat. She moved quickly as she grabbed her jeans and pulled them on over her pajama shorts. She didn't seem to care that she might wake up one of the sleeping girls littering the floor and occupying the bed. She was almost at the door when a sleepy voice asked "Where are you going?"

The blonde woman replied softly "To get a glass of milk, go back to sleep Dawnie." The girl seemed to accept the answer as she had already fallen back asleep. The blonde exited the room and met the brunette in the hall. They didn't' speak as they grabbed each other's hands and began to dematerialize in a shower of blue and white orbs. Soon after the orbs had appeared the women were gone. Nothing but silence was heard in the house.

The women arrived in a place of clouds and pillars in a swirl of orbs. They put on the robes that had been laid out for them and entered another room. The room was no different from the previous one but it was occupied by a semicircle of seated, robed figures as well as a standing man. The man turned and smiled at the women, his eyes were sad though as they returned his smile. They came to stand in front of the circle and next to the man. They looked at their companion for answers but he seemed unable to meet their eyes. One of the seated figures spoke "Tara Maclay and Cordelia Chase, you have been called before the elders to discuss the change of your active assignment." Cordelia and Tara looked at each other in shock, then turned to gape at the elders.

Tara managed to stutter out "Y-Y-Your reassigning us?" The elders nodded but didn't speak further.

Cordelia impatiently demanded "Why!" The elders glared at her and Cordelia seemed to remember her place.

The elder that had spoken before spoke again "It is time young ones for you to move on, your current charges no longer need you."

Cordelia burst out again "The hell they don't, they're fighting the first evil for God's sake!" This time she was hushed by the man at her side but she was too angry to care. She continued "Buffy needs me, Faith needs me, I won't leave."

A different elder snapped, "This is precisely why whitelighters are not supposed to bed their charges, you grow insolent because of it." Cordelia's mouth snapped shut as she remembered to whom she was speaking. She glared insolently but remained silent. The elder continued "As of this moment you are no longer the active whitelighters of the slayers or the witch called Willow Rosenberg. You are not to return to your previous dwellings, you will instead return with Leo to the home of the Charmed Ones."

Tara took no note of the mention of the Charmed Ones, she did however question the elder "We don't get to say goodbye?" The elders shook their heads and glared at the two women, daring them to contest their orders. Cordelia's eyes were flashing with rage but she held her tongue. Tara was near tears.

The first elder that had spoken spoke again, "You are dismissed." Tara turned quietly and was almost out of the chamber when she heard Cordelia's harsh voice again and winced. The former cheerleaders question was valid though.

"Why do we have to move in with the Charmed Ones?"

The last remaining elder answered, "They are your new charges," before orbing out of the room. Both Tara and Cordelia stood shocked for a full minute before Leo ushered them out of the chamber.

He spoke for the first time as they removed their robes, "Well I guess now is a good time to meet the girls."

Cordelia's reply was rude and quick "Bite me Leo, I need a drink." She was gone in a swirl of orbs but her anger filled the room in her absence. Tara shook her head and looked at Leo expectantly.

He asked surprised, "You're coming now?" Tara shrugged and earned a concerned look from Leo.

She said sadly, "It's not like I can say goodbye, angels don't say goodbye." Leo nodded and held out his hand. She took it and again the room was filled in blue orbs as the two blondes disappeared.

Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


End file.
